


And So Here We Are

by amberguessa



Series: Gracie [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberguessa/pseuds/amberguessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They work a job and end up with more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So Here We Are

**Author's Note:**

> The first of, hopefully, many A/E kid fics!

     She’s lovely.

That’s the first thing Arthur thinks when he sees the pink-cheeked baby girl sleeping on Eames’ shoulder. The second thing he thinks, in response to the way Eames is looking at the squishy thing, is just as succinct, if not more profane:

     I am so fucked.

This was supposed to be an easy, legal 6-week job. They were working for the American government, delving into a man’s mind to discover secret plans lost to a head injury, and Eames had taken a volunteer job at the children’s home where the subject’s sister, whom he was going to forge, was employed. Eames took to the job like a duck to water, reading, singing, dancing, and generally being in his element. Arthur knew something was up from day one.  
Eames had returned from that first day bubbling with the joy one only gets from children, but, when Arthur started asking questions about his day, he’d clammed up. That was usually a dangerous sign when it came to one Mr. Jonathan Eames III, so, after weeks of evasion, Arthur decided to investigate.

That was how Arthur found himself faced with the cutest fucking thing he’d ever seen in his life.

He cleared his throat from the doorway, alerting Eames of his presence without waking the baby. The guilty look that crossed Eames’ face said it all.

“You want to keep her,” It wasn’t an accusation or even really a question. Arthur had no need to ask when the answer was written all over his partner’s face.

“Her name is Grace,” and that was it, Arthur knew he was lost. Instead of asking what in the hell Eames was thinking or listing all the reasons this was a Very Bad Idea, Arthur walked to his family and rested a hand on the little girl’s head.

“Hello, Gracie, we’re your daddies.”


End file.
